Have a Little Faith
by ASeriousPiggyback
Summary: Unbeknownst to the group, Beth survives her injuries. She is found by a stranger and nursed back to health, but cannot remember anything specific about her past. Now she must rediscover who she was and decide who she is. (Beth Greene AU after Coda. Eventually some Bethyl.) ON HOLD


Time no longer meant anything. It could have been days, months, weeks, minutes. Her senses faded in and out. One instant she could smell cooking meat, the next she saw flashes of light, hear a muffled voice, feel the soft covers against her skin. But eventually, her senses joined back together at once, completing a picture around her. The problem was, the picture no longer meant anything, if it ever had.

A dark face leaned over her, eyes curious and reserved, studying her reactions. She saw his lips move a few times before finally focusing on his words, but when she finally did, his voice was steady, reassuring.

"Can you hear me, kid? Understand me?"

She opened her mouth but couldn't speak; her head was an overwhelming mix of throbbing and numbness, creating a fog that made it impossible to find the right words.

"It's okay, it's okay." The man reassured her, "Just blink. Blink and let me know you understand."

She closed her eyes, opening them back up franticly, as if afraid she might not be able to again.

The man broke into a wide smile, "We've been in this house for over 2 weeks girl. You've never looked this aware."

The man lifted a canteen to her lips and she took a reflexive sip of the water.

"Can you talk?"

She hesitantly opened her mouth, realizing how strange it felt. "Yes?" she ventured, almost surprised at the sound of her own voice. It sounded foreign, yet familiar at the same time.

"Good. I'm Morgan. I found you…" He paused, looking away for a moment, "…well let's not talk about where I found you. But the thing is you're alive. And apparently one hell of a fighter."

She struggled to remember where she had been, to remember anything, but only the fog remained.

"Can you remember your name?" He questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She tried to recall her name but she couldn't even come up with any name, let alone her own. Finally, she just shook her head no, defeated.

Morgan frowned for a minute. "Okay then, we'll get to that later. You remember anything? Anything about before?"

She started to move, trying to sit up, but Morgan's hand was quickly at her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I'm not a doctor. But your head is a little… well, it's a little fragile right now. Let's just stay in bed, okay?"

"What happened? What happened to me?" She pieced the question together hesitantly, hoping her words made sense.

Morgan paused, weighing his options before answering. "From what I can tell? It looks like you were shot."

Her hands uncertainly explored along her arms and abdomen, trying to find the wound.

"No hun, not there… in your head…" He grabbed her hand before she could reach to touch her head, but suddenly she became aware of the gauze bandages just at the top of her line of vision.

"That's impossible." She argued, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She didn't know much, but she did know that people don't survive gunshots to the head.

The man almost laughed in response, "This whole world is impossible girl, you're gonna see that pretty quickly. You remember walkers?"

She was about to answer negatively but caught herself, realizing she recognized the term. She didn't remember much about them, not specifically, but she did remember. And the one thing she knew, without a doubt in her mind, was that they were dead, they weren't human anymore. Apparently she had learned that lesson pretty well.

"Yeah…" She finally answered, her frown revealing her disappointment.

Morgan's face flashed with pity for a moment, before becoming resolute once again. "Well you survived this long, meaning you're a survivor. You'll keep surviving. Once you're strong enough, you're welcome to stick with me, I'm heading to DC." He looked to a folded paper on the bedside table but quickly returned his attention to his patient.

She tried to place the location, as if it held some importance but no memories surfaced. "Why?"

"No real reason." Morgan claimed, though his face told her otherwise. "And you don't need to decide right now, but I figured I'd let you know. I won't leave till you're strong though. I gotta give you a chance, everyone deserves a chance."

"Okay…" She didn't know if she was agreeing to the journey, or just accepting his explanation, but she knew she had to trust this man. She didn't have any other option.

"We do, however, need to figure out what we'll call you. Girl just doesn't quite fit." Morgan forced a smile, holding the water up to her lips once again. "How about you help me come up with one? At least until you remember your own? Let me know what you like."

Morgan began listing names hesitantly, "Sarah? Emma? Sydney? Gwen? Annie? Faith?"

"That?" She stopped him, feeling drawn to the last option.

"Faith?"

"Yes." She determined, suddenly feeling a little more animated. She was Faith. She was alive. She was a _survivor_.


End file.
